After it and Take a Hold of
by Zak15
Summary: Sebuah mimpi yang selalu dikejar itu tidaklah selalu berjumlah satu. One Shoot. Canon.


_Kemana kah Kau melangkah, Apa yang tengah Kau lihat?_

Kaki-kaki itu Kau paksa tuk berlari, melewati mencoba melompati bebatuan kecil, sedang dan besar pada sekitar, yang mana berhasil membuat Kau sempat mencicipi tanah yang lembab di bawah.

Berapa banyak kali pun, Kau tersandung, terjatuh, Kau akan terus bangkit.

Muka dikata kotor, bernoda dengan warna cokelat, hitam, dan... Merah, Kau acuhkan itu, tidak Kau usap bersihkan akan berbagai rasa dari penciumanmu yang menusuk akan...

Bau besi.

Pepohonan hijau tak nampak lagi akan daunnya yang rimbun, hanya menyisakan kabut tebal, ini menganggu pandangan Kau akan sekitar.

Dia benci akan menjadi sorot akan banyak khayalak, sorak sorai yang mengudara, yang namanya disebut-sebut di dalam, dikandung, saat-saat dimana dia akan pergi keluar dinding, untuk ekspedisi yang entah keberapa, hanya mendapat decihan, berisik katanya.

Mereka hanya para babi gemuk yang tak punya kerjaan jelas, lanjut dia.

.

Sekarang dia memandangmu, tepat di depanmu, beberapa meter lagi, hingga Kau sampai padanya.

Dia terduduk dengan punggung menghadap badan salah satu pohon tinggi, Kau sempat terjatuh satu, dua kali sebelum sampai, karena Kau yang selalu terburu-buru, tak sempat memperhatikan sekitar.

Tidak, Dia sama sekali tidak memandang Kau tadi, karena sedari tadi kepala dia sudah menunduk.

Hanya saja, perasaan yang Kau miliki mengatakan kalau itu Dia.

Kau berlutut, hati-hati sekali tanganmu yang sedang dilanda tremor mengusap pipi lelaki itu.

Usapan kecil, tak ingin menyakiti, jangan-jangan kapten disaat seperti ini sedang tidur.

"Kap...ten." Eren tersenyum, berbisik dengan suara bergetar.

"Lekas bangun, Anda bisa lihat 'kan." Eren tanpa izin, menyentuh surai gelap seperti sutra itu.

"Kalau..."

Eren terpaksa, tembok penahan runtuh sudah, air asin mengalir turun ke pipi, deras tak bisa berhenti.

Dua tangan, kanan dan kiri, melingkar pada pinggang Kapten Rivaille, menariknya ke dalam pelukan Eren yang sudah bersimbah peluh, warna yang sama, sama-sama merah, bau besi akan darah entah milik siapa.

"... Umat manusia telah mencapai suatu kemenangan!"

"Maka dari itu Kapten! Lekas bangun dan lihatlah!"

"Mari kita berteriak sama-sama!"

"Mari kita pulang sama-sama!"

"Mari kita segera bersih-bersih setelahnya!"

"Bersih-bersih selama seminggu berturut-turut akan ku lakukan! Janji lelaki!"

"Biasanya kita kan cuma menjalankannya selama 2 hari sekali bukan? Maka dari itu, selepas ini Saya siap bila harus setiap hari berbersih!"

"Ayo... Kapten Rivaille..."

Pelukan mengerat, hanya sepihak, sepihak lainnya hanya diam membisu. Sebelum kaku menjalar ke badan kapten itu. Eren berteriak memanggil satu nama. Tanpa ada henti.

.

_Apa kau masih mengejar mimpi itu, Yang mana pernah kau katakan satu kali padaku?_

Eren berbaring bercampur peluh, di atasnya ada Kapten perkasa yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh bila Eren merupakan suatu ancaman.

"Kapten."

Rivaille masih sibuk menciumi leher anak muda itu, memberi tanda kepemilikkan walau dirasa sia-sia mengingat kekuatan luar biasa rekoveri milik Eren. Sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan itu pastilah Eren akan lanjut omongannya.

"Anda juga pasti punya mimpi kan?"

Lepas, mata obsidian menubruk mata zamrud itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, biasa sudah bagi Eren.

"Apa yang sebenarnya bocah ini ingin tanyakan, Kau terlalu bertele-tele, Eren."

Rona merah makin memadati areal pipi Eren.

"Saya ingin tahu." Eren bercicit lemah, pelan suaranya namun Rivaille terlalu dekat hingga bisa menangkap.

"Tahu apa." Tapi bukan Rivaille namanya bila tidak suka meng-tease.

"Ayolah kapten! Berhenti dulu! Saya ingin mendengar jawaban Anda dulu!"

Urgen sangat, Eren mendorong pundak kokoh itu menjauh, Rivaille tidak mengalah, kembali menjilat belakang telinga, Eren menggelinjang geli.

"Kap-nnh."

Sampai selesai aktivitas malam mereka, Rivaille tak pernah menjawabnya.

Mengelus lembut pipi seorang anak muda yang sudah terlelap.

Rivaille berujar pelan, teruntuk seorang bocah yang sudah ada di pulau kapuk sana.

_Aku menyukai wajahmu yang selalu memperlihatkan masa depan._

.

_Maka dari itu,_

_Untukmu yang menjaga mimpi itu._

_Aku tidak bisa bersamamu._

Kosong tak berisi, jelas kali dipantulkan dari iris obsidian itu, menatap, merasakan panasnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sebenarnya pada badan saat itu.

Boneka kaku keras itu dipeluk begitu erat enggan dilepas.

Kapten Rivaille hanya bisa membiarkannya sampai puas, sampai ia bosan.

Walau ia tahu pasti, bosan itu tak akan pernah datang.

.

Sebuah padang kematian.

Para prajurit yang ada dalam tim dia telah mati.

Mudah saja, karena suatu pilihan.

Dan Kau lah pemilihnya saat itu, duduk gelisah, dengan kedua telapak meniru bola gulung.

Di seberang sana, Dia malah menyerocos, Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi Kau berkomentar akan dia yang banyak bicara hari itu.

Kau tidak pernah tahu, dia sedang mencoba menghibur, padahal dia sendiri tak jauh bedanya, hancur remuk.

Kau hanya bisa bertanya.

Itupun hanya dalam batin. Tidak kau suarakan keluar. Tidak pernah.

Saya tahu ini sedikit tak sopan dariku, Kapten.

_Ketika anda berdiri dan melihat kejadian itu,_

_berapa banyak kegelisahan dan kebingungan yang tengah anda coba lawan?_

Kau yang selalu ingin mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi jelas itu...

Walau kau tidak pernah mendapatkan satu titik terang pun, mau bagaimana lagi, Kapten Rivaille, dia memang merupakan sosok paling misterius.

Kau terus saja memandang gerak-gerik kakunya, kau dapat, kau dapat! kau hanya mendapat tangan kurusnya gemetar kecil.

Tapi tetap saja, Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada dibaliknya.

.

Kapten Rivaille, yang gemetaran, sedang menggerakkan tangannya, menepuk pinggang Eren yang masih terisak, tak kalah gemetar, Eren lekas melepas pelukan.

Mata hijau Eren bersinar senang, tidak sepenuhnya.

"K-Kapten?! Anda hidup! Anda hidup!"

"Kumohon dengan sangat! Bertahanlah! Jangan sok kuat, walau saya tahu anda kuat..."

Eren tak berhenti bicara, bahkan durasi bicaranya makin panjang saja ketika Rivaille bergerak barang sedikit saja.

Bibir Rivaille membuka, tak ada suara disana.

_Aku telah belajar banyak dari hal yang disebut hanya sendiri itu._

Tapi kalau kau, seorang bocah yang masih ingusan.

Mana biasa kau sendiri.

Maka dari itu, jangan pernah jauh-jauh dari teman-temanmu itu, contoh; Si kepala jamur dan Si syal merah itu.

.

Dia mencari-cari sesuatu, bukan surai coklatmu yang halus untuk ditepuk, dia mencari tangan milik Kau untuk digenggamnya, dengan lemah.

Kau makin menangis setelah mendengar kata demi kata yang tak lolos suara dari bibir pucat itu.

Kau tidak mengerti, bibir milik Dia memang bergerak nyaris tak sempurna, tapi Kau tidak menangkap kata-katanya.

"Tolong, Kapten Rivaille. Apa yang tengah anda coba katakan? Saya... Saya tidak mengerti sama sekali..."

Dia tetap berkata-kata disana.

_Selama kau memegang tanganku, aku merasa aku bisa melakukan apapun._

Kau menerka, maka dari itu Kau memegang balik tangannya, kau ingin dia merasakan, kalau kau juga bisa, bila genggaman ini yang dia butuhkan, kau dapat berikan, semua akan kau berikan. Detik ini juga. Bahkan nyawamu bila memang bisa ditukar. Pikirmu bodoh.

_Ketika kita berdua berjalan di jalan yang sama._

Aku percayai hal dimana aku tidak mempunyai sedikitpun penyesalan didalam.

Dengar aku, Eren.

Dia yang dulunya tak punya mimpi khusus. kini punya hal itu, katakan itu pada Kau, dimana tempat dia menemukannya. Hari dimana kau diborgol dibalik jeruji besi yang dingin dan gelap, dengan kau yang ditanyai perihal tujuanmu kenapa ingin masuk divisi pasukan pengintai.

Kau berkata, hendak memusnahkan titan dari muka bumi, semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Dia yang menemukan bagian yang hilang darinya, sebuah mimpi.

_Tapi biarpun begitu, kenapa...?_

.

Eren mengidolakannya sangat sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

**"Lihat Mikasa! Katanya 'dia' bahkan bisa menumpas titan-titan itu hanya dengan sekali tebas!"**

Eren remaja berkata-kata, binar dari matanya lebih berekspresif disana.

.

Seorang monster ada dibalik jeruji besi dingin.

Sepasang mata Rivaille berkilat tuk sedetik setelah melihatnya.

**"Tidak buruk."**

Rivaille yang selalu men-cap monster rupawan itu.

.

Lemas telah jatuh, tak lagi mengenggam. Hembusan terakhir dapat didengar oleh Eren dengan jelas.

Eren tersenyum, dan berkata untuk yang terakhir kalinya, saat itu, "Selamat tidur, Kapten Rivaille.

Saya menyukaimu. Masih mengidolakanmu. Masih menyukaimu hingga saat ini."

Dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir pucat orang itu.

.

_Teruntuk __**Kapten Rivaille,**_

_Mimpi ku itu..._

_..._

_Tapi Saya..._

_Saya mengingat mimpi saya._

_Saya ingat itu setiap hari._

_..._

_TTD,_

_**Eren Yeager.**_

_**FIN/END/TAMAT.**_


End file.
